A Classic and Modern Christmas
A Classic and Modern Christmas is a Christmas special on Spongebob Squarepants Characters *Spongebob(C/M) *Patrick(C/M) *Squidward(C/M) *Sandy(C/M) *Mr.Krabs(C/M) *Plankton(C/M) *Gary(C/M) *Mr.Bob *Pearl *Ms.Puff *SpongeBeard *Mr.Bob *Patchy The Pirate(Humanoid) *GreyBob *Original Spongebob *Potty the Parrot *Karen Plot " It's Christmas once again and Spongebob and his friends are having a great time and Bikini Bottom plans a huge Christmas party hosting Spongebob. The classics from another place sees this and gets very angry as they don't have much of a special christmas as the modern characters do. They become hellspawns and charges into Bikini Bottom and tries to ruin the party. Will Spongebob stop them or will they succeed?" Transcript ( It starts off with a SpongeBeard segment as SpongeBeard hums "Jingle Bells" well busy decorating and then looks at the camera) SpongeBeard: Oh hi Kids! It's me SpongeBeard, your new president of the Spongebob fan club. And look who it is! It's our good old pal Potty the Parrot! Potty: (squaks) Merry Christmas everybody. SpongeBeard: And today we will celebrate our big Christmas special with Spongebob and his pals. But first, let's read some fan letters! ( SpongeBeard goes over to read some fan letters and is now in the lounge) SpongeBeard: Okay kids! Let's read the first one! Dear SpongeBeard, I am so glad that you're spending time with Spongebob ever since Patchy The Pirate was gone, hopefully you have a very merry Christmas. By * name censored* Aw thank you. I am glad to replace the fallen pirate! Right Potty? Potty? ( SpongeBeard then goes over and sees Potty looking out the window in fear) SpongeBeard: Uh... are you alright there my birdy friend? Potty: I saw someone outside staring at me. SpongeBeard: Who is? Is he a fan? Potty: I don't know. He appears to have a black skull and he is covered in probably black paint. SpongeBeard: Aw don't be silly! Pretty sure it's somebody trying to prank us. * laughs* They must think it's Halloween. But anyways hope you all watch the new very special Spongebob Christmas special because I will! ( During SpongeBeard speaking, Patchy can be seen out the window staring at the camera and when he turned his head to the window, Patchy ran away) SpongeBeard: So anyways! Let's begin! ( It goes to the title card of the episode and then it first starts at Spongebob's house as it shows him and Gary putting on Christmas decorations) Spongebob: *sighs* Isn't this great Gary? Christmas has come once again. Gary: * meows* Spongebob: And let's not forget our big Christmas party tonight hosting me. Gary: *meows* Spongebob: Welp looks like I am off to work! See ya Gary! ( Spongebob puts on his hat and then walks outside and sees Patrick putting up his decorations) Spongebob: Hi Patrick what you up too? Patrick: Oh hi Spongebob! I am putting some seaweed and a rock on my house for Christmas. Spongebob: Oh boy! That sure looks pretty dandy *laughs* so anyways I am off to work to cook some Krabby Patties for the party are you coming? Patrick: Oh boy would I! But wait... are there gonna be any Nacho's? Spongebob: *laughs* Of course I will! Anything for my best friend! So anyways, Merry Christmas Patrick! Patrick: Merry Christmas to you too! (Spongebob then walks down to the Krusty Krab while humming some Christmas songs and is now inside the Krusty Krab) Spongebob: Hi Squdward! Are you coming to the Christmas party? Squidward: No! And especially if it's going to be hosted by moron's like you! Spongebob: *sighs* Oh well, looks like we are going to find a replacement for a Christmas concert at the party. ( As Spongebob is about to walk to his work place, Squidward stops him) Squidward: Wait.... Christmas concert you say? Spongebob: Yup and since you love music, you could do it. Squidward: I changed my mind, I will attend. The whole Bikini Bottom will be pleased for my art * laughs* Spongebob: Okay Squidward, ( Spongebob then goes to the work place and see's Mr.Krabs there) Spongebob: Oh hi Mr.Krabs! Are you excited for the big Christmas party? Mr.Krab: Yes I am me boy. As long as you cook up all those patties, then I will be making me some money * laughs* Spongebob: I was thinking of making the Krabby Patties cost 10.00. Do you think it's a good price? Mr.Krabs: * makes a dollar sign face* Oh yes me boy. That is a really good price choice! Spongebob: Okay sir, I will be making all those patties! ( While Spongebob is cooking up patties, mean while at the Chum Bucket, Plankton watches over them and gets angry) Plankton: WHAT!?! That Krab fool and his Spongy fry cook is serving food? Karen: Well of course it's the big Christmas Party. You know, it includes a Christmas ball that me and you can attend too * giggles* Plankton: Ah forget about that my computer wife! I got a better idea! And yes I know it will be closed during the party but this plan will work! At the party, I will sabotage it and then everybody will eat at my place and I will take over the party! * laughs evily* And after that,we will do the ball. Karen: Okay hopefully this plan will work out. And you better promise me or else I will ruin your plan! Plankton: Okay I promise. Now let's go! ( Meanwhile, it cuts to Spongebob walking out the door and heading over to Sandy's to see what she's doing) Spongebob: Hey Sandy what you up too? Sandy: Oh well I came up with a Snow making machine filled with Christmas joy and I do have a surprise of someone who's going to the ball with me. Spongebob: Oh really who? * chuckles* Sandy: You'll see * giggles* Spongebob: So anyways I just wanted to stop by and see what you're doing for this party so Merry Christmas Sandy! Sandy: Merry Christmas Spongebob! ( After we have seen Spongebob walking out the door singing about the Christmas party, it cuts to a building where Mr.Bob is decorating for Christmas while C(Classic) Spongebob is watching the special.) Mr.Bob: * Looks at C Spongebob* Oh hey Spongebob! Whatcha watching? C Spongebob: ... They.... are celebrating a Christmas party in their special... the moderns.... they have a better time than US! Mr.Bob: Hey chill out. I promise you some egg Nog during our Christmas time. GreyBob: * walks in* He is right.. they have replaced us... left us here to rot... C Spongebob: * looks at GreyBob* You hush your mouth! * He then screams to call his friends, telling them to come here. C Patrick: * walks over* Yes my best buddy? C Squidward: * crawls over then gets up* What is it? C Sandy: Is everything alright? C Mr.Krab: What's going on? C Plankton: Let me guess... it's those modern dweebs eh? C Gary: * meows* C Spongebob: They have pushed themselves too far! Watch! ( The classics then sits and watch as it shows a news report of a reporter saying that the Christmas party is starting hosting Spongebob, she then says " Spongebob, how do you came up with the party? Spongebob then says " well, I thought of it ever since the first day of December! It will be the best party ever! Ain't we all so special? * laughs*) ( All the classics get very angry as Mr.Bob tries to calm them) Mr.Bob: Calm down..... clam down guys.... look I will promise you a very awesome Christmas party okay? C Patrick: THEY HAVE DONE IT! C Squidward: THEY THINK THAT THEY ARE MORE SUPERIOR THAN US?!? C Sandy: THEY DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! C Mr.Krabs: THIS IS WORST THAN LOOSING ME MONEY! C Plankton: I HOPE THEY BURN TO THEIR OWN DEMISE!! C Gary: * growls* C Spongebob: Alright gang, LET'S GET OUR OWN REVENGE!!! ( All the classics then turn into hellspawns and charges into the TV) Mr.Bob: No wait... STOP! Oh no.... this ain't good... Greybob: * comes back with a cup of coffee* what happen? Where's everybody at? Mr.Bob: They all got really upset and turn into monsters and they are now trying to ruin the party! GreyBob: Well they deserve it! Hopefully they will end their lives! Mr.Bob: I gotta go stop them! To the quicker way of entering! ( Mr.Bob then presses a button to go inside quicker and ends up into the TV and to the party) ( It then cuts to a SpongeBeard segment) SpongeBeard: * Is in the kitchen making Christmas cookies, then looks at the camera* Oh hi Kids! Welcome back. So ya'll enjoy that Christmas special? Because I sure did! * laughs* And look, I made Christmas cookies! And hopefully my birdy friend Potty won't eat them all right Potty? Potty: * squaks* You got that right! SpongeBeard: So anyways while that's baking, let's read 2 more fan latters! ( SpongeBeard and Potty then goes to the Lounge and reads the first one) SpongeBeard: Okay let's see... Dear SpongeBeard, I wonder if Spongebob and Patrick are having a wonderful Christmas too, glad that you enjoyed them and have a Merry Christmas, by * name censored*. Why thank you! And now let's read the second one! Ahem... Dear SpongeBeard, I wonder what do you want for Christmas? By * Name censored*. Well I want to meet me hero Spongebob and hang out with you guys and my best friend Potty. So anyways bac... ( He is then stopped by Potty and says that there is one more letter which is "special") SpongeBeard: Oh thank you Potty. This is a special fan Letter! Ooooohh I am so excited that it fills me up with Christmas Joy! So let's read it! Ahem.. Dear SpongeBeard... YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE.... YOU HAVE MADE US THIS WAY.... YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR OWN MISTAKES.... YOU HAVE REPLACED US.... I WILL STOP BY AT YOUR HOUSE FOR A CHRISTMAS GIFT... OF YOUR OWN DESPAIR By. * Sees name and is scared* P-p-p-p-p-p Patchy? Potty: Wait... Patchy the Pirate? SpongeBeard: Uh... maybe it's just a prank that kids pull on us. So anyways Back to the Special! ( It then cuts back to the special as we see Spongebob and his friends at the Christmas Party having a good time) Spongebob: * Looks around and sighs* This party is looking great! Patrick: *Walks over to Spongebob with a bag of Nacho's* Hey Spongebob, is there a bathroom in here? Spongebob: Yes my best friend, it's * points to the left* this way! Patrick: Okay thank you * walks over to the Bathroom while munching on some Nacho's* ( Spongebob then walks over to the Food table and sees Mr.Krabs there) Spongebob: Hey Mr.Krabs, how's the business? Mr.Krabs: It's great me boy! I've been selling these every 10 seconds! And I got my early gifts for Christmas! *laughs* (Pearl then walks over to the food table) Pearl: Daddy since you got all that money, are you going to by me the best gifts this year because if you don't, then I will take away all your money for Christmas! Mr.Krabs: *gulps* D-don't worry sweety, I will promise you these gifts will be the best gifts in the whole sea! Pearl: Thanks dad! (Spongebob then walks over to the concert and sees Squidward practicing) Spongebob: Hi Squidward are you practicing for the concert? Squidward: Of course I am! With so much practice, I am gonna be a Christmas star! * laughs* Spongebob: *Laughs* Okay Squidward, I will see you later! ( Plankton and Karen then walks to the Party with a device) Plankton: This.... is... PERFECT!! With all these people here, I will use this gift commander 9000 to let the whole citizens here know what I want... which is the Krabby Patty Formula! * Laughs* Karen: And.... what do we do after that? * Folds arms* Plankton: *sighs* The Christmas ball.... Karen: Better promise that or I will destroy that device! ( Spongebob then walks over to Plankton and takes the device) Spongebob: Bet your sneaky huh? Plankton: SPONGEBOB!?! Uh.... I ment this decide is used to make uh... uh... Christmas cookies? ( Mr.Krabs then walks over and laughs) Mr.Krabs: You really think we won't hear you huh? Because you're near the food table! Plankton: CURSES! Welp there goes that plan... Mr.Krabs: Yeah how about you go to the ball with your electro wife while I go to the ball with Ms.Puff! Right? Ms.Puff: *Giggles* You bet I am! ( They both then walk to the ball and so does Spongebob and sees Sandy) Sandy: * Sees Spongebob* Spongebob, you're here! Spongebob: Hi Sandy nice dress. Sandy: Aw.... thanks. So anyways I am trying to ask you if you want to attend to the Christmas Ball with me so will you do it? Spongebob: Sure thing Sandy * laughs* Sandy: Okay then see ya later! ( Spongebob then walks away) Spongebob: * Sighs* With Plankton's plan ruined, nothing is gonna ruin this party now. ( After he says it, Mr.Bob then drops from the sky screaming and falls flat on his face infront of Spongebob and then he looked down) Spongebob: DEAR NEPTUNE!!! ( Everybody then runs over to Mr.Bob to see if he's okay) Patrick: * Walks out of the bathroom munching on some nacho's* What did I miss? * Looks at Mr.Bob* *Gasp* Spongebob! I never knew you had a clone! Why didn't you tell me? Mr.Bob: * Gets up* ooohhhhh dang.... I knew it was a bad idea to drop me off like that* Spongebob: Woah.... he looks just like me but... with these weird eyes... Mr.Bob: Let me introduce myself, I am Mr.Bob, an alternate version of Spongebob and I have to warn you all this.... The Classics have turn into Hellspawns and they are going to attack you! You all must go NOW! Spongebob: What classics? ( All the hellspawn turned classics then enters) C Spongebob: US! Spongebob: * Turns and looks at them then gasp* What are you guys? C Spongebob: Can't you tell? We are the classic versions of you modern munchkins! YOU ARE ONES WHO CAUSED US TO BE THIS WAY! C Patrick: You all have made a big mistake..... now you will pay for what you have done! C Squidward: This Party will be ours.... Squidward: * Looks at C Squidward* Um excuse me but who are you suppose to be? C Squidward: * Roars at Squidward* Squidward: GAH! C Sandy: Anyways, you have ruined us! I thought we would be friends but I guess not! C Mr.Krabs: No party..... No money.... only death! C Plankton: Ya'll's barnacle heads better say your sorry or else we will take over and destroy this party! Spongebob: But we didn't do anything! Mr.Bob: Yeah just leave these guys alone... They are not saying that they are better than you. C Gary: *growls* C Spongebob: Gary's right! LET'S DESTROY THIS PARTY!! All classics: YEAH!!! ( The hellspawn classics then attack people and destroy things in the party and everybody starts screaming and running) C Patrick: * Starts eating all the food on the table* Mr.Krabs: HEY! You owe me a salary you demon Starfish! ( C Mr.Krabs then crawls up and grabs Mr.Krabs) C Mr.Krabs: Your patties are not worth anything.... no money... no customers... nobody will hear your sorrows! Mr.Krabs: Get off of me you crawly crab! Gary: * Growls at C Gary* C Gary: * Roars at Gary and shows teeth as he then runs away* ( Spongebob and Mr.Bob are under the table) Spongebob: This is a disaster! My party is ruined and it's all my fault! * Cries* Mr.Bob: Hey Spongebob don't cry... it's not your fault... I should of never let them come here or watch you guys.. Spongebob: So what are we gonna do now? Mr.Bob: I don't really know! ( Plankton then sees what's going on) Plankton: Ohhhh boy! Looks like these demon looking creatures are ruining the party right Karen? Karen? ( He then sees C Plankton attacking Karen, then he yells KAREN!!) C Plankton: You never loved me.... you never helped me... I may be evil... but I've learned from my mistakes.... Karen: I-i-i-i-i-i-i never know you... I thought you was not caring! C Plankton: WE CLASSICS HAVE EMOTIONS TOO YOU KNOW!! Plankton: Hey buddy! Get your hands off my wife! C Plankton: * Roars at Plankton* Plankton: GAH!!!!! * runs away* Spongebob: * Looks up and sees C Sandy* C Sandy: You would rather take HER then ME?!? Spongebob: Well... she was the first to ask me to the ball * laughs* C Sandy: * roars* Spongebob: AHHH!!!! * runs over to the snow making machine with Sandy* Sandy! What's going on? Sandy: It seems like these guys are known as * Hellspawns* When a character gets very upset, they turn to these creatures... Squidward: * Runs with uniform torned* GAH!! So you're saying that these monsters are US? And they ruin this party because they never got a chance to HAVE ONE? What a bunch of guppies! C Squidward: * growls* I'm not done with you! Mr.Bob: Stay back! Away from the octopus! Sandy: Wait... maybe I can use this device to spread Christmas joy! Spongebob: Great idea! ( All the classics surround Spongebob) C Spongebob: * Grabs his neck* Oh no you don't! Mr.Bob: SPONGEBOB! * grabs a pole and hits C Spongebob with it, knocking him out* Spongebob: Okay guys... I will press the button in 3...2... 1!!! ( Spongebob then uses the machine as it makes beautiful snow and lights, the classics then turn back to their normal selves) Mr.Bob: It worked! They turned back to their normal selves! C Spongebob: Ohhhhh my head... what happened... C Patrick: It felt like I could not feel my arms... well not that I have any... C Squidward: That felt like my flesh burning... and my head is on the snow now... great.. C Sandy: Yeah I was feeling like a Sidewinder in the heat... now a chill worm... C Mr.Krabs: And I thought that getting my legs chopped off is the worst pain... C Plankton: Did something happened to us.... C Gary: Meows* Mr.Bob: Yes... you guys were trying to ruin the party and attack everybody! C Spongebob: Oh my..... what have we done.... w-we never mean it we just.... * sighs* we're sorry everybody.... we are just stupid and jealous.. I guess you guys want us to leave then... come on everyone let's go home... ( As the classics walk home sadly, Spongebob then stops them and tells them to wait) Spongebob: Wait please... we know you're sorry and since it's Christmas... you guys can join... C Spongebob: * smiles* Really? Spongebob: Yes all of you! ( Everybody then cheers, then is stopped by GreyBob with his head down) GreyBob: STOP! Mr.Bob: Uh oh... ( Greybob then transforms his eyes into Grey, human eyes and becomes Original Spongebob) Original Spongebob: If those worthless, crummy classics can't stop you and this pitiful party, then the original will! ( Original Spongebob then turns into a hellspawn with mutliple demon eyes in his mouth and both eye sockets, and has spiky teeth inside, he also has sharp, spike claws and his pants are red and black. He then let's out a big roar) Spongebob: AH!!!!! Mr.Bob: Original please.... don't do this! ( Original then charges in at Spongebob and then stabs him with his finger claws) Sandy: SPONGEBOB!! NO!!! Spongebob: Oh Neptune please.... Original Spongebob: Say goodbye Spongebob! * Laughs evily* ( Mr.Bob then charges over and grabs Original. holding him down as he struggles) Original Spongebob: LET ME GO!!! THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!! Mr.Bob: SHOOT HIM NOW!!! ( Spongebob then runs over to the machine and presses a blue button which shoots a Christmas beam at Original and then he screams " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as he turns back to his self) Original Spongebob: Oooohhhhh... What is this? Mr.Bob: You're on the naughty list! And as for punishment! * He then presses a button and sends Original back to the place* Original Spongebob: I'LL BE BACK!!!! * He says as he's getting sucked in" Mr.Bob: Phew... that was a close one.. ( Everybody cheers for Spongebob and Mr.Bob for saving the party) Spongebob: Yay we did it! The party is saved! Mr.Krabs: But the party is destroyed! Now what are we gonna do! C Spongebob: Ahem... We could help.. * holds up a broom* ( The classics then starts cleaning up the mess and the party is now finished and everybody is having a good time) C Patrick: * Looks at Patrick* Hey uh.. can I have some Nacho's? Patrick: * dumps a bag into C Patrick's mouth* There you go... Merry Nacho's! C Patrick: * Gulps* Merry Nacho's to you too! Squidward: * Plays the clarinet at the concert with his Classic counterpart* So your head has talent too? C Squidward: Indeed my head does! We are both famous! C Mr.Krabs: So is that all your money? Mr.Krabs: Yes! I am rich, and I will give half to you! C Mr.Krabs: Thank you! And now... ( C Mr.Krabs then crawls over to Pearl, who is upset and gives her a present and smiles) C Mr.Krabs: Merry Christmas Pearl... Pearl: * Opens present and sees a new sea cellphone* Oh my gosh! Thank you I always wanted one! * Hugs him* C Mr.Krabs: You're welcome! Plankton: * Talks to his classic counterpart* So you have evil plans as well? C Plankton: Yes I do... I am just as evil as you. * Laughs evily* Plankton: Yeah forget about the ball! I will try harder! C Plankton: And speaking of the ball... ( C Plankton then walks over to Karen, seeing her said) C Plankton: May I have this dance? * holds out hand* Karen: Um... sure! ( They then dance together) C Spongebob: So how's your job at the best place in the whole sea? Spongebob: It is fantastic! Mr.Bob: Well I am glad to see you two getting along! Now everybody's happy! Spongebob: Yes thanks for everything Mr.Bob Mr.Bob: You're welcome! ( Both Sandy and her classics counterpart call out to both Spongebobs) Spongebob: You ready for this? C Spongebob: Yes I am! ( They both run over to the two Sandy's and they dance their own versions) Spongebob: Isn't this the best time of the year? Sandy: Yes it is Spongebob.. Spongebob: Indeed it is! * laughs* Merry Christmas too all! ( It then cuts to an overhead view of everybody at the ball dancing while the concert goes on and the episode ends) ( It then cuts to a SpongeBeard segment) SpongeBeard: Oh hi kids! Isn't that the best Christmas special you saw? Because I show loved it! Potty: * Squak* I enjoyed it too! SpongeBeard: * Hears a knock of the door* Come in! ( Patchy then walks in the door and slowly walks over to SpongeBeard holding his hook up) SpongeBeard: GAH!!! Please don't slew me! I never did anything! Patchy: * He then hands SpongeBeard the Yellow, Spongebob President badge* Merry Christmas... I'm sorry for my attempt of slaying you... SpongeBeard: * gasp* Oh jeez thanks! And I got a present for you! Patchy: What is it? ( SpongeBeard then hands him a very rare, Spongebob and Patrick Christmas plushies) Patchy: *gasp* I've been looking everywhere for those! Thank you! SpongeBeard: You're welcome and Merry Christmas Patchy! And btw, is that your letter? Patchy: Yes it is! I wrote it with the black blood on me! And also * gives Potty a Christmas cookie* Merry Christmas my bird friend.. Potty: Thanks Patchy! SpongeBeard: Okay... so anyways I hope you all enjoyed our Christmas Special! So.. ( SpongeBeard and Patchy then yells MERRY CHRISTMAS and then they wave and the episode ends) Trivia It's based on an upcoming spin off " Classics meets Modern". This episode appears to star the classic and Spongebob character models. Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Specials Category:Originator156 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:G